pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Misumi Yuka
Misumi Yuka (美墨 幽香 Misumi Yuka), is one of the main characters in the series Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum! Her alter ego is Cure Gold (キュア ゴールド Kyua Gōrudo). Yuka as been best friends with Rensa ever since childhood, but even when they are cures, they still fight even if they share roles as Pretty Cure. Her catchphrase is "Awesome!" (素晴らしい！''Subarashii!) when happy or things go her way, and "Damn!" (くそー！''Kusoo!) when stressed or upset or things don't go her way. Although she is sporty, she is into girly things and has alot of designer clothes, but only wears those when going out, and alot of stuffed toys. She is weak in academics but has some of her father's smarts and saves alot of her energy for Netball. She an appetite for Takoyaki and Riceballs, and is usually eating them with Rensa. She saves her money up for food and shopping, and her money never goes down! Yuka has crush on Peter Williams, who comes from Australia. Whenever someone mentions Australia, she says that tanned boys with brown hair, and come Australia, are the hotest males on the Planet. She is popular with boys and girls, and gets a lot of fan letters from them. She has a strong sense of justice, and will help anyone thats in trouble. She hates fighting with her friends, and trys to not say anything mean about anything. History Becoming a Cure with Rensa Yuka's adventure starts when she has just had as shower. She is standing on her bedroom veranda and sees a phone like device fly out of the sky and hit her right in the face, where she falls over on her bum. She freaks out when the phone opens its self, with a creature like face in it. She grabs a cordless phone and calls Rensa, and Rensa says she has one too and they meet up at the local park. They talk for a bit before showing each other their new phone like devices. Then the phones transform into creatures called Beat and Heart who hug each other in joy. Just then a Zakenna comes out of know where and attacks the two girls and mascots. The mascots then transform into their commune form and tell the girls to hold them up and hold hand and shout out "Dual Rainbow Wave!". They transform into the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Getting along with Beat The very next day, she woken up by Beat nosies. She finds out that her mother was having an arguement about him staying here or not. Yuka then decided to yell at them to be quiet, causing her father and younger sister, Hama, to come and see what's the matter, while her mother hides Beat behind her back. Her mother then decided that Yuka goes with Beat to Rensa's house, and don't come back with him. She spent the whole day having to stop the two mascots by ruining Rensa's house and telling them to stay quiet, which didn't work. They then soon realised that Beat and Heart haven't seen each other for decades, which Rensa corrects that it was a day since they haven't seen each other. Yuka decided to be nice to Beat and Heart and left Beat there for a night. Gem's Appearance Gem's appearance shocked the two mascots badly. They knew something was the matter, when he came and how he cried. The shy girl in their class, who's name is Kira, found Gem on the street crying that he is a bad protecter and lost the jewels. He was scowled by Beat which made him cry more. Founding out that the Rainbow Jewels are missing Yuka and Rensa found out that the jewels were missing when Kira came and said what he cried when he was sleeping in her arms. She saw Beat and Heart staring at her and she was so happy that Yuka and Rensa had pets as well. She then found out that Yuka and Rensa were Pretty Cure. Shiny Jewel's birth Yuka and Rensa were fighting hard to protect Kira and Gem from Pentagon, but failed and flew backwards in a already damaged buliding. They watch helplessly as Kira tried to get way when a bright glow caused Pentagon and his Zakenna stop in their tracks. They then all heard someone cry out "Jewel! Shining Power!" and saw in Kira place was a cure named Shiny Jewel, who instead of punching or kicking, used her attack Jewel Blast to purify the Zakenna. Appearance Yuka as shoulder length orange hair, with her fringe held away from her face with yellow clips. Her casual outfit consists of a 3/4 sleeved length white shirt with jean shorts, white thigh length stocking with a yellow line near the top and yellow and white sneakers. As Cure Gold, her hair stays orange, but with some hair held up in a bun with the rest hanging down. Her costume looks a lot like Cure Black's but gold were black was, her vest is redish, and her ruffles are light orange while for heart brooches are yellow and she has yellow earrings. Wherever there was pink on Cure Black's outfit is on Cure Gold's. Cure Gold "Emissary of light, Cure Gold!" 光の使者、キュアゴールド！ "Hikari no shisha, Kyua Gōrudo!" Cure Gold '(キュアゴールド ''Kyua Goorudo) is Yuka's alter ego, and she addresses herself as the emissary of light, like her mother and Cure Silver does. She is the strongest one of the duo and does more punching and isn't as fast and fragile as Cure Silver is. She does the punching while Cure Silver does the kicking, but sometimes when they get tired of using their hands or feet, they switch over. Together with Cure Silver, she can preform Rainbow Screw, and later on when she gets her Rainbow Ring with Cure Silver, and Shiny Jewel get her Heartful Ring, together they use Rainbow Storm Maximum. When Cure Gold was seperated from Cure Silver, she was very weak at first and couldn't do anything but watch as Cure Silver started to drown in the inky blackness. Whe she saw that, she got more power and was able to bust herself out of the cage and grab Cure Silver hand before she went under completely. Relationships Yukishiro Rensa- Her best friend. They become Pretty Cure together and can do anything when they're together. Yuka can not forgive any one who hurts Rensa or try to kill her, like when she almost drown. Kujou Kira- When Kira became Shiny Jewel, she was quite shocked, but when she got to know her she started to like her and made sure nobody hurt her either. When Cure SIlver was drowning in the inky blackness of death, she was locked up to see what would happen to her next. Yuka didn't allow that to happen and recued her before she was thrown in. Peter Williams- Her crush. She has a giant crush on him and is a great friend around him. She and Peter debate alot that the school shouldn't seperate the boys and girls away from each other, they should let them be friends. Beat- Beat is Yuka's pet fairy. She gets along with Beat well and lets him walk around out of the commune when her mum is at home. Transformations Dual Rainbow Wave- Misumi Yuka transforms with Yukishiro Rensa. She can only transform with Rensa, she can't transform alone. Attacks '''Rainbow Screw- Cure Gold and Silver hold hands, and she initiates the attack by summoning crackling gold lightning from her hands, and in turn, Cure Silver does the same with her respective color. They declare the attack's accompanying catchphrase and name and together, they fire the lightning blast at the enemy. Rainbow Storm Maximum- With the power of the Rainbow Rings and Heartful Ring, Cure Gold and Cure Silver hold hands, and shout out their phrases while Shiny Jewel is standing behind them and does her phrase and steps forward and summon her Jewel Sceptor and hold it in her hands in front of her and the three of them shoot out a rainbow-coloured light out of their hands, while for Shiny Jewel, out of her sceptor. Etymology Misumi '(美墨): The ''mi ''(美) translates to ''beauty, and the sumi (墨) translates to ink. 'Yuka '(幽香):''' Yuka translates to fragrance, which could go with how good she at keepping herself clean, even though she does alot and sport and gets dirty easily. Trivia *Yuka is the second cure to have gold as her theme colour. The first cure is Cure Sunshine. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum! characters Category:Cures Category:Gold cures